


the opposing team

by alexisbraun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisbraun/pseuds/alexisbraun
Summary: you're the team manager for karasuno high's boys volleyball team; when you guys go to participate in a practice game with aoba johsai high aka known as seijoh, you manage to catch the eye from seijoh's number 1, or as everyone knows him as tooru oikawa.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. perparation

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know that the only two stories i have up right now are both oikawa fanfics. aha, guess you can tell who my favorite haikyu!! character is. but i promise i promise when i make another fanfic (i have absoultely no idea when that's gunna be) i'll definitely do a different character loll, maybe even a different fandom >.< anyways, enjoy <3!!

you wake up to the sound of your alarm buzzing and buzzing minute after minute until you have the energy to reach over to your nightstand to turn the alarm off. you look at your alarm trying to see what time it is.

"ughh, oh my god, you have to be kidding me?.." you groan while shoving your face back in your pillow.

it was 6:13am and you had to be at the school gym for practice by 7am. yea, you might just be the manager, but we're all a team so when one person gets there, everyone is expected to be there as well.

today was especially important because we have a practice game with seijoh tomorrow that we have to get some practice in for. contemplating whether or not if you want to go back to sleep or not, you lay on your back and stare up at the ceiling, switching your eyes from the top left corner of your ceiling to the bottom right corner to the bottom left corner. you knew if you went back to sleep right now that you will wake up after 10am and you couldn't let that happen; so you decided to wake up and start getting ready for the day.

you get out of bed and start making your way to plug in the christmas lights on your wall so that way you didn't have to turn on your bright ceiling light. you look at yourself with your messy (h/c) hair and droopy (e/c) eyes while slightly slapping yourself to wake yourself up.

after searching for something to wear, you settled on some black jogging pants, a skin tight white long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved t-shirt that read "keep calm and just commit a crime". looking back at your clock to see what time it is, you see it read 6:33am. you gather up your phone, keys and volleyball bag that you keep everything that you need for practice. before making your way our your room, you slide on shoes and start heading down stairs.

you try not to make too much noise so you didn't wake up the rest of your family sleeping in the household. considering it was a saturday, none of them will be up until noon anyway. before you leave the house, you write a note stating: "i'm going off to practice. i don't know when i'll be back but i'll make sure i won't be too late <3 and if i am, it's probably because we decided to go eat (: — y/n". you plaster the note on the kitchen counter before making your way out the front door and to your car.

after throwing your bag in the back seat, you pull out your phone before you started to drive and scrolled through your contacts until you found a contact labeled "shoyo :3". you began dialing the number. he picked up almost instantly.

"hey y/n! did you leave your house yet?" the orange haired boy asked with excitement.

"hi hinata, and no, not yet. i'm sitting in the driveway. i wanted to call you and saw if you were ready for me to go pick you up." you ask calmly.

"mhm mhm," hinata responded, "i've been ready for 30 minutes. i was honestly thinking you weren't going to show up.."

"hinata! you know i don't wake up that ea- wait, you were waiting for 30 minutes? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE INSIDE AND NOT WAITING OUTSIDE?" you ask sternly. it was absolutely freezing outside. you weren't bothered by the cold in the slightest, but you know how hinata gets when it's cold and also knowing him, he was probably so ready to get to practice he didn't put on a jacket and waited for you outside.

"....." nothing came from the other end of the line.

"hinata, oh my god, please go get a jacket and wait inside for me, ok?," you say calmly once again, "i'll text you when i pull up."

"ok! see you in a bit y/n." hinata says with excitement once more.

you hang up the phone and start pulling out of your driveway and making your way to hinata's house to get him for practice.

—

once you picked up hinata, you guys made it to the gym right on time at 6:57am. hinata immediately jumped out the car and started running towards the gym.

"hinata! slow down! you're gunna fall!" you yell.

you hate to admit it, but since this was your final year at karasuno, you treated and saw everyone as brothers and sisters. you especially looked after hinata a lot. he always had something about him that was attached to you and the same way around. true, you did have actual siblings, but they could care less about you.

"heyo." you say while walking into the gym to see everyone setting up for practice.

"hey." everyone responds back to you.

you go place your bag next to a chair that was placed at the corner of the court and got yourself situated for practice. while looking downwards, you felt a pair of hands resting on your shoulders. you were a little startled, but you look up to see who it is and it's kiyoko.

"hi gorgeous. how you been?" she asks with such an ease to her voice.

"hey beautiful, and i've been good. i'm honestly ready to get this game over with tomorrow." you say laughing. kiyoko takes a laugh with you.

"yea haha, me too. it's just when we went up against nekoma the other week, we lost, all 3 games. but i guess mr takeda wants us to keep practicing by playing against more opponents." she says. you nod your head in agreement while the two of you watch everyone set up.

"hey, where's yachi?" you ask while scamming around the gym.

"oh yea, she called me this morning and said she wasn't feeling good at all, so she's not going to be here today and most likely not tomorrow either." kiyoko said with a slight frown on her face.

you huffed ever so slightly sad at the fact that yachi wasn't going to be present with you guys.

as the boys finish up setting everything up, you and takeda make your way to the score board while coach ukai watches from a distance and kiyoko holds her clipboard and a pen.

—

"alright guys! time to wrap up practice for the night!" ukai shouts so everyone could hear him. tanaka and nishinoya struggle to take the net down as yamaguchi and sugawara start polishing the floor with any possible marks or scratches they might have made during practice. with takeda leaving early for a family issue, you were left to deal with the score board. you flip both sides back to "00" and place the board in the storage closet.

"alright everyone, pay attention," coach ukai announced, "be here tomorrow by 7:30am sharp. we want to arrive at seijoh as soon as we can to get some practice in."

everyone responded with a "yessir!" and started heading their way out the gym to go home. with being hinata's designated driver, you also had to bring him home as well. you searched all over for him but for some reason couldn't find him. you start walking to your car while scrolling through your contacts once again trying to find hinata's contact to call him. as you clicked the button to call him, you look up and see him standing by your car with his hand on the handle.

"hinata!," you yell cupping your mouth to be sure that he heard you. "i was looking for you all over!"

"oh! sorry about that, y/n! i just want to go home so i can go to sleep so tomorrow can come by faster!" he says slighting jumping up and down.

hinata was always so excited the day before a practice game or an actual game. his energy made you feel comfortable. you never felt one ounce of negativity from hinata unless we lost a game; but even if so, he always does his best to keep everyone's spirits up and high.

—

"bye y/nnnn!" hinata yells while waving his hand in the air as you pull out of the driveway. you wave back with a smile on your face and start driving back to your house.

you pull up in your drive way and park your car underneath the patio. you grab your bag out the backseat and make your way into the house. you walk into the house greeted by your mother in the kitchen cooking, your brother on the couch upside down and your sister sitting on the counter having a conversation with your mother.

"hey darling. how was practice?" your mom ask.

"you know, same ole same ole." you say while having your hand on the railing of the staircase and your foot on the first step ready to go upstairs to go to your room.

"well that's nice to hear," she says. "good luck with aoba johsai tomorrow, sweetie."

you nod with a smile and make your way up to your room and jump onto your bed going face first into your pillow.

"tomorrow's the big day. our first practice game with seijoh," you thought. "with our 3 losing streaks with nekoma, i hope we can pull something off with seijoh."


	2. arrival

you're alarm wakes you up once again. buzzing minute after minute.

"today's the day." you thought to yourself.

you look at your alarm to see what the time reads: 6:43am. you get out of bed and start going through your closet to find your white karasuno high school shirt and your team jacket and the matching jogging pants to go with it.

you finish getting ready and check your alarm clock again to see what time it was sitting at now. 7:12am.

"fuck," you say to yourself. "i have less than 30 minutes to leave, go get hinata and get to school on time."

you start speed walking down the stairs and yet again write another note to plaster on the kitchen counter: "i'm off to school for our practice match today against seijoh. i'll be home later tonight. i know for a fact we'll be going eat out afterwards <3 — y/n" you once again plaster the note on the counter top and walk out the front door to your car. dialing hinata's number just like you did yesterday, he answered almost immediately.

"y/nnnn!! it's the big dayyy!" hinata screamed.

"ok, ok hinata, haha. keep it down just a little, yea? you don't want to wake up anyone around you do you?" you ask softly.

"yea, you're right.. sorry about that y/n." hinata says.

"it's ok, it's ok! just be careful next time." you say.

you hear a "mhm" come from the other side of the phone indicating that hinata understood what you told to him. you told him a few other words before hanging up and making your way to his house.

—

you and hinata arrive at school at perfect timing, with arriving at 7:28am. everyone else was already there and waiting. kageyama was already on the bus sleeping, face pressed up against the window.

"tsk. disgusting." tsukishima said rolling his eyes.

"common tsukki," you say putting your hand on his shoulder. "can't you just loosen up for one day??" you ask him.

he rolled his eyes and took your hand off of his shoulder.

"why would i want to losen up? i'm totally fine the way i am," tsukishima says while crossing his arms as if he was offended by your question, "and don't call me tsukki."

yamaguchi comes walking up next to you and tsukishima and discreetly puts his arm around tsukishima's forearm and pulls him a little closer to him.

"tsukki, common, you know y/n didn't mean it that way." he says.

"yea," you say, "and i didn't mean to call you tsukki. i'm around tadashi too much so i guess i picked it up on accident." you say laughing.

because of your comment, yamaguchi's face began to get red, but tried to cover it up so no one saw. tsukishima spotted yamaguchi's face turn even when he was hiding his face. also because of the fact that his face was so close to tsukishima's arm that he could feel the heat radiating from yamaguchi's face.

"now tadashi, why are you blushing?" tsukishima asked slightly shifting away from him.

"wh-what? i'm-i'm not blushing!" he says defensively.

you laugh to yourself as yamaguchi and tsukishima make their way on the bus while everyone else is making sure they have everything before they get on the bus. tanaka is basically sleeping standing up; probably because everyone knows that tanaka and early mornings like these do not go well together. sugawara walked up behind him and slapped him on the back, waking him up.

"eh?!" tanaka yelps while looking both to his right and left trying to see who it was that slapped him.

suga immerges from his behind and places both of his hands on tanaka's shoulders.

"tanaka," suga sighed, "if you're that tired, just go on the bus and sleep. there's no need to literally stand up right here and drift off."

tanaka stutters at first, but places both of his arms on his sides and bows.

"yessir!" he says a little too aggressively. tanaka picks his bag up from the concrete and starts speed walking to the bus. since the windows aren't tinted, you could clearly see through the window. as tanaka took his seat on the bus, he jumped with quite force which made the bus rumble, causing kageyama to awake from his slumber and frighteningly starts looking in all direction to make sure nothing serious is happening like an earthquake or some other natural disaster. as all of this was happening, you could also witness tsukishima pointing and laughing due to kageyama's reaction to tanaka jumping in his seat. you shake your head laughing at all of the chaos and looked back at everyone still not on the bus.

"daichi, suga, coach, takeda, asahi, noya, hinata, kinoshita, ennoshita, narita, kiyoko," you say underneath your breath. you then turn around and look at the ones on the bus. "tsukishima, tadashi, kageyama, tanaka. fuck, i'm going to miss you guys when this school year's over."

you start feeling your eyes get teary but immediately wipe them down before anyone could see them.

"alright guys," coach ukai said, "everyone on the bus. we're making our way for that practice match!"

everyone responded with a "yessir!" before picking up all of your bags and making their way to the bus; hinata and noya rushing ahead of everyone out of pure excitement. it was time to beat the hell out of seijoh.

—

you guys arrived at aoba johsai high school. there school was a lot bigger in person. everyone gathers up their bags and any other things they brought with them and got off the bus one by one. you were sitting next to kiyoko; for the majority of the bus ride, you guys were either doing team related work or talking to yachi since she couldn't come along from a sudden sickness. kiyoko was in the aisle seat, so she got up then you followed. other than takeda and coach, you and kiyoko were the last ones off the bus. everyone was off the bus and staring in awe at seijoh's gymnasium. 

"alright guys, listen up," coach said while standing in front of everyone, "this is how first practice game aganist seijoh, let's make it count!" 

once again, everyone, including you responds with "yessir!" as you all start walking inside the gym. as you guys get closer to the gym, you can see four boys setting up the net while a ball or two was getting tossed around in the background. as you guys were standing at the entrance, a guy with brown, spikey hair notices you guys.

"hey guys! karasuno's here!" he shouts in order for everyone in the gym to hear him.

coach ukai walks a little farther ahead of you, bows and says, "thank you for having us."

all of the seijoh boys stopped what they were doing, copied coach's movements and said, "thank you for coming."

you guys start making your way into the gym and start getting ready for the match to start up soon. you were standing off to the side observing everything that was happening while kiyoko was discussing something with takeda. you take a chair that wasn't that far away from you and sat in it. pulling out your clipboard, you started writing out the starting line up and bench warmers and everyone's positions. 

the game was about to start as you got up from your chair and watch as kageyama looks around like a lost child in a grocery story. out of curiosity, you walk up beside him and pat him on his shoulder.

"hey, kageyama," you say, "you alright? you look... lost." you ask while looking into his eyes.

he looks around a few more times before giving you an answer.

"he's not here," kageyama says, "why isn't he here?"

in pure confusion, you join kageyama in his search around the gym and start looking around to see who he could possibly be looking at.

"what do you mean 'he's not here'? are you waiting for someone?" you ask calmly, still very confused.

kageyama continues to look around the gym hoping to find whoever it is he's looking for.

"well, look who finally decided to show up." 

you heard a voice say from the other side of the gym. you see a guy that definitely wasn't here when you guys got there. a tall, skinny, brunette with a large white jacket with turquoise stripes with the name "aoba johsai vbc" plastered on the back side. 

"there he is," kageyama announces, "tooru oikawa."

your attention jots to this so called tooru oikawa which must've been the person he was looking for. the tall brunette shot a smile to his coach and started waving while saying something. he was standing at a pretty far distance so you couldn't really hear anything he was saying. 

yes, you were part of the boys volleyball team and you were one of their managers, but you didn't really know too much about seijoh. surprisingly, you guys didn't talk about them as much as nekoma, or shiratorizawa for say. but you did have to admit, whenever aoba johsai was ever brought up, the name "tooru oikawa" was always thrown around. you never saw him in person, but have seen a picture or two of him from noya showing you pictures of him. you didn't know what kageyama's thing was with oikawa, but it must've been something for him to have been looking around for so long looking for oikawa.

the coach of seijoh blew into his whistle, indicating that the match was about to start.

"oh, common kageyama," you say to him calmly and with your hand on his back, "game's about to start, go ahead on the court."

kageyama nods at you and you two started walking on the side to where everyone else was located. all of the guys who weren't set up yet huddled in a circle and just stared at oikawa as if he was some kind of celebrity. 

"tsk." kageyama says out loud; loud enough for oikawa to hear him.

the familiar voice triggered oikawa's memory, causing him to turn around and wave at kageyama.

"ahh, tobio. been a while, my friend." he says waving.

"you are not-"

"oh my, my," oikawa says while cutting off kageyama and staring at you, "who is your friend, tobio? she's quite the specimen." he says shooting you a wink.

you slightly shift your feet backwards and gave him a small smile in return for the wink.

"hey, back off, tooru. you're not getting your hands on y/n." kageyama says while putting his arm out, leaving you on the other side.

"hm. y/n," oikawa says in a slightly seductive tone, "cute name for a cute girl." he shoots you a smile before walking off onto the court and getting in his position. 

kageyama places his hand on your arm and starts pushing you towards kiyoko.

"you. stay here with kiyoko. don't fall for oikawa's dumbass pickup lines." he says with his hand still on your arm.

"yea, i wasn't going to to begin with, kageyama." you tell him as you take his hand off of your arm. 

kageyama pulls his arm to his side and bows in front of you before running onto the court. you sit down next kiyoko who was sitting on a purple folding chair. you sat next to her in a gray one.

"yea y/n," kiyoko says, "you should listen to kageyama and not fall for anything oikawa does. he's a real ladies man but always leads girls on just to ghost them at the end without explaining anything."

you were curious on how kiyoko would know something like that.

"oh? kiyoko, how do you know that?" you ask.

kiyoko's face started to turn red, but tried hiding her face in her jacket so you didn't see it; but you did.

"oh- um- well... i guess you could say that- 'something' might've happened between us in the past." kiyoko confessed.

"oh my god! shut up!" you say.

kiyoko starts hushing you so no one could hear what you guys were talking about. 

"sorry," you say quietly, "sorry." you slightly started laughing as kiyoko's face was still a little red.

"ok ok, focus y/n. the match's about to start."


End file.
